


Operation VIPER

by Slytherin_INTJ



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_INTJ/pseuds/Slytherin_INTJ
Summary: Tom Harris and Cara Pierce have been kidnapped. Held hostage by a new organization called, VIPER. Alex goes undercover to save Tom but ends up getting met in the middle by Dan, Amy, and Ian. Who are all working to get Cara back. Can they put their difference and past behind them to find Tom and Cara before it is to late?~~~Has an actual plot but mainly surrounded and focused on each of the individual characters. This is also on Wattpad and Fanfiction but this account is were I will be updating it.
Relationships: Alex Rider & Everyone, Amy Cahill/Jake Rosenbloom, Ian Kabra/Cara Pierce, Tom Harris & Alex Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One: Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is relatively short. I promise the next ones will be longer! I will not give up! XD

Amy and Dan Cahill were sitting legs outstretched on the warm textured sand of the Australian Cost when their Target arrived.

“That’s him?” Dan said incredulously. “He doesn’t really scream the murderous kidnapping type.”

“Remember the vespers some of them didn’t seem like that; but they all tried to kill us either way.” Amy reasoned with him.

“Yeah i guess, but are we really sure it is him? He can’t be older than 16 at most.” He glanced sideways at his older sister. Over the past few months since they stopped a major outbreak she had become much more calm and reasonable. Some mornings he would forget that they weren’t on a deadline to stop mass destruction and it almost didn’t feel normal or right.

“It’s him. He looks exactly like the boy from the picture Ian sent us, and he is in the exact spot Ian said he would be in.” Amy said checking her phone once again to double check.

Dan had to agree, he was an exact copy. This kid must be it. It just didn’t seem right that a boy only a few years older than him would be in the business of blackmail and assassination.

The boy in question was Ethan Calloway and could only be around the age of 15 or 16, had light brown hair that didn’t look like it had been brushed in a while, and dark greyish blue eyes. Overall he was very skinny and wiry.

“Come on we’ve got to proceed with the plan.” Amy said pushing Dan up and back towards the bustling street.

“I know. You remember the code word.” Dan checked with her.

“Yeah it is giver. Now go.” And with that Amy headed almost exactly straight to the boy.

The Plan was that Amy would distract him pretending that she was the person he was here to meet, Arina Mevain -which they knew from the intaile Ian had collected-, then Dan would come up from behind and holding a blank gun he and Amy would lead him back behind the bathrooms. Ian would be waiting with the car and Amy would knock the guy out and they would all head to the Lucian stronghold they were currently staying at.  
~*~*~  
Alex Rider instantly knew something was up the moment Arina Mevain started talking. Although she was an exact look alike, the long auburn hair and the green eyes, her voice was not hard or cold like a seasoned killer's daughter should be. Instead it was somewhat shaky and peppy.

“Do you have the materials?” Arina asked.

Alex narrowed his eyes, “I do, if you are actually the intended person I wish to give them to.” it was bold he knew but he was so tired and stressed after three months of undercover work Alex still hadn’t had any real progress.

“I am. Just like you are the giver.” Arina said almost immediately after her the last word slipped out of her mouth and a cold hard object slammed into the small of his back. Alex knew the feeling all too well it was a gun.

“You will do as I say or you will die.” A cold hard voice said from behind him. Alex quickly analyzed it and figured the speaker couldn’t be older than 15. He might be able to take him out, but Alex quickly decided it was too much of a risk after all the kid had a gun.

“Walk forward to right behind the bathrooms.” The voice said.

He did. And the so-called Arina followed them slowly.

Once they reached the bathrooms the girl, Arina brought her elbow down hard. Alex was surprised but not so surprised that his reflexes didn’t react. Quickly he dodged the hit and the girl went stumbling to the ground. Alex didn’t need to check twice he sped away as fast as he could practically flying on his feet. Just when he was about to turn the corner away from the bathrooms something hard and hard slammed into his head.

He immediately crumbled to the ground, his mind becoming complete darkness.


	2. Chapter Two: Interrogated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Worked hard on this one and hope you enjoy!

“That could have gone better.” Amy heard Dan say from somewhere behind her. She turned around and saw the slump form of Ethan stretched out on the sandy floor in front of Dan who was rigidly holding the blank gun.

“I didn’t expect him to be so strong considering well, how he looks.” Amy said blushing. Why on earth was she blushing? She shook her head, whatever.

“What was that for?” Dan said looking at her oddly.

“What?”

“You said he was strong then you started angrily mumbling.” He looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh.

She sighed, ”Come on let's just get him into the car.” Amy walked over and yanked Ethan’s feet off the ground.

“Ok.” Dan said in a mocking tone then quickly grasped Ethan’s two hands in his.

Together they were able to half drag/ half carry Ethan into the trunk of the small white rented Toyota.

“I didn’t know such a skinny kid could be so heavy.” Dan huffed as he leapt towards the passenger side door. However, Amy was already there with her hands on the handle. 

“You always get a shotgun!” Dan whined.

“That’s because I am always here first. Just get in the back, we need to hurry before Ethan wakes up.” Amy scolded then climbed into the front seat. 

Begrudgingly Dan jumped into the back of the car.

The rest of the drive was quiet with Ian silently driving. Amy noticed for the first time since Dan knocked Ethan out. Ian hadn’t said anything. She cocked her head in his direction, examining his face. His eyebrows were knit together, his lips were pursed so hard they almost looked white. He didn’t even notice when Dan accidentally flung his shoe on the back of the seat creating an ashy dark smudge.

Something was definitely wrong and Amy knew what. It had only been a few years since the death of his sister and today was the day she died. Also, Cara Ian’s girlfriend was just kidnapped a few months ago and all their only lead is a scrawny kid. Amy hadn’t realized until now how hard he must be taking all of this.

Just when she was about to say something to him, the car entered the large metal gates of the tall mounting Lucian stronghold they were staying at for the time. While they are in Australia.

“We’re here.” Ian said surprising Amy.

“Where are we going to do the Interrogation?” Dan asked poking his head up from behind Amy’s headrest. Although he tried to conceal his excitement he had a glimmer in his eyes.

Amy shook her head and Ian rolled his eyes, “There is a room on the bottom level that lots of Lucian's in the past have used.” Ian told her and Dan. His lips were still pursued and she was amazed he could even talk. After Cara disappeared Ian had barley spoke a word extra then what was necessary. Ian caught her staring at him and she quickly looked away.

“Great, thank you.” Amy said, then she added, “Are you sure you don’t want to ask the questions instead of us?”

Ian shook his head,”No. I rather watch.” and with elaborating any more he popped the trunk open.

“Well, come on we don’t want him to wake up before we even get out.” Dan said impatiently.

“Alright come on.” She said.

After around ten minutes of labored pulling, shoving, and arguing Amy,Dan, and Ian finally had Ethan down in the interrogation room bound on a chair. The room was dark and cold, Amy could see why so many Lucian's before had used it. Just being in the room made her shiver. It was all just grey stones besides a large glass wall directly to the right of a cold metal chair.

Ian was standing behind the glass wall ready to record and analyze whatever is said.

Ethan surprisingly hadn’t woken up yet. And Amy wondered if Dan should get some water.

Suddenly Dan spoke for the first time in minutes, “So are you a bad cop or good cop?”

Amy sighed, “Neither, we will try to interrogate him first without the truth serum but if he doesn’t corporate then we’ll use the truth serum.”

Dan nodded then out of nowhere pulled out a bottle of water and sprayed it onto Ethan's face. Suddenly Ethan jerked awake thrashing his body forward with a loud heart wrenching screech only to slowly realize where he was and immediately stop. His cheeks turned a flushed pink.

“Wow, man. Calm down.” Dan said playfully but I knew even he was unnerved by the scream.

Ethan turned his Face towards the floor and didn’t make a gesture to speak.

I decided to start with some simple questions just because, “What is your name?”

Ethan looked up for a moment and Amy saw his eyes for the first time dark stormy grey but they had no life in them instead they were a void of dark circles anguish and anger, hesitating he said, “Ethan Calloway.” Why did he hesitate on his own name?

“How old are you?” Dan asked leaning forward.

“Sixteen.” Only a year older then Dan…

“What do you know about V.I.P.E.R.?” Amy asked, taking her turn to lean forward.

This time Ethan said nothing refusing to budge.

“How did you get involved with V.I.P.E.R.?”

Still nothing.

Amy nodded towards Dan who slipped behind Ethan and shot him in the arm with a syringe filled with the truth serum. Usually the Cahill's wouldn’t resort to such things but they were changed and they needed answers now. Before it was too late.

Ethan's eyes glassed over and he looked about ready to sleep. Dan slipped back in front of Ethan.

Amy stepped back and asked Ethan once again from the beginning just to make sure he was telling the truth the first time, “What is your name?”

Ethan struggled against the hold of the serum, “Ethan Calloway.”

Amy didn’t believe it, “What is your name?”

Ethan grimaced and druggedly answered, “Alex Rider.” not only did you note the change of name but also the change of accent. He went from an Australian Accent to a refined British accent one Amy noted sounded almost identical to Ian’s.

“What!” Dan exclaimed, then quickly asked, “Why did you tell us your name was Ethan Calloway?”

“That is my cover. I am a spy working undercover for MI6.” Alex said with a pure look of disgust on his face.

But he is only 16! Why would a British agency be using a young boy?

“Cool.” Dan muttered under his breath then said, “Are you really Australian?” he clearly picked up on the accent change.

“No. I am British.” Alex frowned looking as if he was about to fall asleep. They didn’t have much time left, they had to get to the point.

“What do you know about V.I.P.E.R.?” Amy asked cutting off whatever else Dan was about to say.

“It is an Australian organization commonly dealing with government blackmail and assassinations.”

“Why are you searching V.I.P.E.R. for the MI6?”

“My best friend was kidnapped by them and I want him back.”

So Cara wasn’t the only person they kidnapped…

Dan gave a slight almost nonexistent gasp, he knew firsthand what it felt like to have a close friend kidnapped. It didn’t help that this boy was only a year older than him.

Amy turned towards Dan to comfort him but he pushed her away.

Muttering, “I’m fine.” under his breath at her.

When Amy turned back towards Alex had already fallen asleep. They couldn’t ask any more questions, nor did they need to. Amy knew one thing for certain she was going to get Alex to help them no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer and hope to the heavens above that you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that that's over, feel free to comment what you might like to see pertaining to the characters in future chapters to come. I am open to any and all ideas!


End file.
